


między oddechami

by prouvaire_nif



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gabriel przeżywa kryzys emocjonalny while being a slut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, OOC, Razjel za to jest easily influenced, Smut, głupie rozmowy while kissing is my love language, ja nadal nic nie czytałam, not source compliant, smutty angst tak naprawdę, they both are full of love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: Serwowany bardzo pokątnie Razjel w stanie rozognionym. I Gabryś, sprawca zamieszania.
Relationships: Gabriel/Razjel (Zastępy Anielskie)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	między oddechami

**Author's Note:**

> jak ja nienawidzę pisać smutów i mean yeah they are great bo stawiają bohaterów w vulnerable sytuacji ale CZY WY MOŻECIE SIĘ POSPIESZYČ ILE JESZCZE MAM PISAĆ
> 
> tak, uważam że jestem zabawna
> 
> buziaki

Gabriel oddałby bardzo wiele za jedną noc spokojnego wtulania się w szyję Razjela.

Jakkolwiek żałośnie by to nie brzmiało, Książę Alchemików zdawał się być z ciągot jego serca niezwykle zadowolony, rozluźniając się zupełnie w jego objęciach i oddychając miarowo, oparty o jego serce. 

\- Nie zaśnij mi tylko - westchnął, czując pod ustami linię jego szczęki. Piękny był w każdym najmniejszym fragmencie i każdy ten fragment składał się na dzieło bardziej wspanialsze. 

Nienawidził, gdy Razjel go zostawiał, nawet w taki trywialny sposób jak za potrzebą snu.

Jakkolwiek żałośnie by to nie brzmiało.

\- To postaraj się trochę bardziej, przepraszam, że jestem zmęczony. Ktoś zlecił mi pracę.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się na to, w komforcie ciemności nieco łapczywiej, niż by sobie pozwolił w innych warunkach. Jednym ruchem wpadł bez wahania na Razjela, czując jak ten podtrzymuje jego biodra, aby nie spadł i stanowczym ruchem zaczął go zacałowywać tak mocno, jak gdyby miał skończyć się świat.

Znowu.

Czerpiąc dziecinną przyjemność w spychaniu języka przyjaciela między swoje zęby nie spostrzegł zdradzieckich dłoni, które minąwszy koniec jego koszuli wtargnęły pod materiał. I Razjel zaczął go łaskotać.

\- O nie, przestań, przestań, nie rób tak, to łaskocze, nie cierpię cię!  
Razjel parsknął, dobrze wietrząc kłamstwo.

\- Kochasz mnie - wyszczerzył się, nie przestając go łaskotać, aż Gabriel chwycił go za nadgarstki i przygwoździł do materaca.

\- Nie - wyszeptał złośliwie, bawiąc się jego uchem, delikatnie zahaczając zębami o miejsca, które wiedział, że u niego powodują dreszcze.

Prześladowała go świadomość, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry. Ale jeśli by Razjelowi wystarczył, to oddałby mu absolutnie wszystko, ostatnią myśl, serce całe. Bez namysłu.

Przywołał siebie do porządku, czując ciężar w gardle.

Razjel był wart tysiąc Gabrysiów i choćby zacałował go na śmierć to waga pozostałaby bez ruchu.

Więc całował, ile mógł, gładził zębami skórę jego szyi kierując się zmianami w oddechu, pilnując cały czas by się nie zatracić w tym najdoskonalszym dźwięku, bowiem wówczas przesadzał i tylko krzywdził.

Bo Gabriel tak naprawdę został stworzony na krzywdę innym. Na Zemstę. Czuł to, gdzieś głęboko w sobie, jak nasiono zepsucia. A gdy robaki zalęgną się w ogrodzie kwiaty umierają.

Uświadomił sobie, że płacze, gdy znajoma dłoń dotknęła jego policzka.

\- Gabryś?

Ton głosu ukochanego ściskał jego gardło. Jakże mógł uczynić mu taką krzywdę. Jakże mógł się w nim zakochać. Toż to paradoks był, skoro miłość winna chronić.

Tylko, że nie istniała możliwość znania Razjela, bez zakochania się w nim. Nie było takiej możliwości, kompletnie. I Gabriel uświadamiał to sobie z całą gamą rozżalenia.

\- Nic, nic. Kocham cię.

Nie uspokoiło to anielskiego magika ani trochę.

Wykorzystaj moją miłość, zdawał się błagać Dżibril. Cokolwiek, co sprawi, że będziesz po wieki szczęśliwy. I nie krzywdzony przeze mnie.

Ale Razjel objął go i przycisnął do siebie, pozwalając mu wdychać zapach swoich włosów, aż ochłonął. Bo Razjel go kochał. 

Czasem Gabriel zapominał, że ktokolwiek jeszcze jest w stanie go kochać. To kim się stał.

Powoli, jakby chcąc wyrzucić z siebie rozgoryczenje zaczął się bawić trzymanym między palcami kosmykiem.

Przy mocniejszym pociągnięciu Razjel aż posłusznie odchylił głowę. 

Gabriel się nie wahał, przyciskając usta do jego gardła, starając się jednak nie dusić przyjaciela.

Nie istniała większa władza ponad to.

Nie naprawdę. Kształt ust Razjela w owym momencie miał go prześladować aż do skończenia świata.

\- To jesteś smutny, czy chcesz...

U Gabriela jedno nie wykluczało drugiego. Przesunął palce na jego plecy, czując ze znajomym rozchichotaniem w sercu ich strukturę i delikatnie przejechał paznokciami wzdłuż kręgosłupa. 

Było coś urzekającego w znaniu Razjela.

Było coś przerażającego w tym jak Razjel znał jego.

Nie tak naprawdę, pomyślał Gabryś, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na całowaniu i pieszczeniu. Ma mnie za znacznie lepszego, niż jestem.

Jak pozbawić kogoś iluzji, które miłość nałożyła na jego powieki?

Gabriel przerwał na chwilę, sięgając do swojego karku i uwalniając tors z koszuli, w której spał. A raczej kładł się spać.

Czuł się dobrze, ale wiedział, że brak odzewu ze strony Razjela zostawi w jego umyśle zwątpienie i popiół, że tak łatwo poddaje się temu wszystkiemu.

Ale też dlaczego miałby walczyć z własnymi odczuciami?

Razjel nigdy nic nie mówił. A nawet, gdyby powiedział mu, że jest najpiękniejszy na świecie, Gabriel by mu nie uwierzył. Miał przecież przed sobą ukoronowanie całego cudu gwiazd w jednej osobie. Swojego Razjela.

\- Nie rozumiem cię czasem - odrzekł jego Razjel, przyciągając go do siebie, przygniatając własnym ciałem, aż Gabrielowi uciekły wszystkie myśli z głowy oprócz jednej cichej kołaczącej się w jego podświadomości. Jestem cały twój.

Niespodziewanie poczuł ukłucie w okolicy obojczyka, aż powstrzymał się by nie jęknąć - nie chciał informować ani o bólu, ani o podnieceniu - gdy Razjel zacałowywał jego klatkę piersiową z idącą o zawrót głowy atencją. Było to jednak stanowczo zbyt zachowawcze z jego strony, gdyż wystarczało, by do gry wróciły zęby - Gabriel potrafił podziwiać jego uśmiech godzinami, ale przyznawał, że poddawanie się wprawiającym go w realne drżenie zagraniom łóżkowym było też dobrym ich wykorzystaniem. 

Jedną z rzeczy, które lubił było, że nigdy nie czuł się zawstydzony, gdy tak leżeli na sobie z nogami splątanymi między sobą. Nie musiał obejmować go zaledwie za czubki ramion, mógł przyciskać swoje biodra do jego bioder i siedzieć na jego udach bez poczucia, że Razjel zareaguje zgorszeniem.

Było to może dziwne pocieszenie, ale właśnie jego najbliższy z Archaniołów dawał mu największy komfort jeśli chodziło o istnienie.

Lubił z nim istnieć, nawet gdy zęby Razjela...  
Westchnął głęboko, zbyt głośno, strasznie kręciło mu się w głowie od całej tej ekscytacji. I oddychania. Och, gdyby nie musiał oddychać.

\- Czekaj, chodź. - Przymknięte dotąd oczy rozchyliły się, Gabriel delikatnie aczkolwiek stanowczo przejechał palcami po jego mostku. - Mogę cię rozebrać?

Odpowiedziało mu zgodne mruknięcie, dlatego kontynuował swoje poczynania, aż był w stanie przycisnąć wargi do żeber Razjela, zamykającym przecież jego serce.

Uprzednio upewniwszy się, że to w porządku przewrócił go na plecy w świadomości, że łatwiej się skupić na nieodczuwaniu pieszczot, gdy się na kimś leży, niż gdy się jest przygniatanym. Była to jego standardowa sztuczka, nie żeby Razjel musiał to wiedzieć.

I rzucił się na całowanie jego żeber, na wtulanie twarzy w jego brzuch tak miękki i ciepły, że Gabryś mógłby tak leżeć bez końca, zwłaszcza czując dłoń wplatającą się w jego włosy. Leżeli tak przez chwilę, rozkosznie rozluźnieni.

\- Ciekawe, czy istnieje alkohol z marcepanem.  
Razjel gładził go po głowie, czole, unosząc jego twarz ku sobie, leżącemu pośród granatowych poduch niczym klejnot pośród ciemności nocy.

\- Ty serio jesteś zjawiskowy.

Archanioł Jego Serca uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, gładząc go po policzku. Regent odpływał.

\- Zapewne istnieje. A co, widzisz mnie to od razu alkohol ci w głowie? - szepnął, rozchylając kciukiem jego usta w hipnotyzującym wręcz braku oporu. 

Gabriel chciał wiedzieć, o czym myśli, gdy on sam spogląda na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, oblizując jego palce, które wcześniej go dotykały. Miał nadzieję, że są to miłe rzeczy.

Każdej nocy, gdy leżenie z Razjelem w łóżku przeradzało się w coś intensywniejszego od czułych objęć czuł, że coś ryzykuje.

Ale chyba nie istniał wszechświat, gdzie mógłby mieć Razjela i nie ryzykować wszystkiego co ma, dla jego pocałunków.

\- A żebyś wiedział - mruknął Gabriel, który nie miał właściwie siły na prowadzenie intelektualnych konwersacji, nie gdy jego dłonie znajdowały się na zwanych ładnie dolnych częściach razjelowego kręgosłupa.

Zadowolił się wbijaniem paznokci w jego uda, rozważając chęć ułożenia się między nimi. Zadecydował ostatecznie całować szyję, niżej barki, mostek, końce żeber, brzuch. Razjel zdawał się odczytać jego intencję, gdyż wyszeptał ciche "w porządku", gdy Gabriel skończył całować jego podbrzusze. Tak, jakby dało się manewrować dalej, pomyślał, unosząc wzrok na twarz Razjela jednocześnie odzierając go z ostatnich materiałowych godności. 

Co Gabrielowi udało się jedynie częściowo, gdyż poddał się osiągając kolana i jedynie nie mogąc złapać oddechu dotknął ustami roznegliżowanej skóry jego nóg. Poczuł, że się poddaje. Przecież to był istny cud, że ktoś taki jak Razjel w ogóle zechciał na niego spojrzeć dwukrotnie, a co dopiero...

Uniósł zielone spojrzenie na ledwo kontaktującego Razjela. Złapał go za rękę i splótł palce. 

\- Nadal w porządku?

Był pewien, że gdyby było jaśniej policzki ukochanego ukazałyby przedziwny odcień czerwieni.

\- Tak, ale...

\- Ale? - dopytał Dżibril, układając się policzkiem na wnętrzu jego uda i gładząc kciukiem jego biodro. Rozchylił, a następnie oblizał usta, testując, czy Czarujący Książę przestanie oddychać.

\- Proszę?

Gabriel posłuchał go i słuchał jeszcze długo, zwłaszcza urywanych oddechów tańczących w parze z każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchem jego języka, czy żuchwy. 

I nie gorszył go ani słony posmak zalewający mu podniebienie, ani fakt, że nigdy nie nauczył się dobrze oddychać, dlatego wolał używać palców. Wiedział jednak, jaką przyjemność sprawia i to mu wystarczyło. A przy odpoczynkach Razjel zdobywał wytrwale malinki, wykwitające na jego niebiańskich udach jakby za sprawą czarów i niezwykłej zachłanności Gabriela.

Z poczuciem, że gdyby spojrzeli na zegarek okazałoby się, że została im opłakana ilość snu, doprowadzeni do słodkiej nieprzytomności umysłu ułożyli się ostatecznie przy sobie, upojeni wzajemną bliskością. I tym razem to Gabriel zasnął pierwszy, ucałowany przez Razjela na dobranoc jeszcze raz w czoło. A świt pędził ku nim z nieubłaganą siłą.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me jak źle wypadło chociaż nie, jak się nie podobało to nie chcę wiedzieć. jak ja dawno takich rzeczy nie pisałam, człowiek z wprawy wychodzi.


End file.
